the_new_hurt_and_heal_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters All Star Hurt and Heal
This Hurt and Heal is created by 21tscott. This may be longest Hurt and Heal ever. This season has 249 (Formerly 249) contestants from BFDI(A), II (2), OU, OT, OM, OO, BFS, BFDI RCs, OCs, AI, CTW with some guest characters competing Hurt and Heal. STILL ALIVE (Battle For Dream Island Again) Bubble pose.png|Bubble - 5HP Coiny Oficial.PNG|Coiny - 5HP Dora_4.png|Dora - 5HP Firey_99.png|Firey - 5HP Golf_Ball_4.png|Golf Ball -10HP Match's_BFDI_Trot_pose.png|Match - 5HP Needle_7.png|Needle - 5HP BFDI_Nickel.png|Nickel - 5HP Pencil_Pose_(1).png|Pencil - 15HP PuffBall.png|Puffball - 5HP Rocky BFDI3.png|Rocky - 5HP BFDIA_Ruby.png|Ruby - 5HP Spongy_(SuperCDLand).png|Spongy - 5HP Teardrop when happy.png|Teardrop - 6HP Tennis Ball 4.png|Tennis Ball - 4HP Yellow Face BFDIA.png|Yellow Face - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Inanimate Insanity 2) Apple.png|Apple - 15HP Friendly Balloon.png|Balloon - 5HP CheesyPro.png|Cheesy - 10HP Adventurous_Cherries.png|Cherries - 9HP FanCreation.png|Fan - 6HP Knife.png|Knife - 5HP Lightbulb.png|Lightbulb - 5HP Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow - 5HP MicrophonePro.png|Microphone - 5HP Nickel.png|Nickel - 5HP PaintbrushCreation.png|Paintbrush - 4HP SoapPro.png|Soap - 5HP SuitcaseSmileIdle.png|Suitcase - 5HP testtube.png|Test Tube - 5HP TissuesPro.png|Tissues - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Object Universe) Apple1.png|Apple - 6HP Baseball_(Fan_Made).png|Baseball - 10HP Disco_Ball_(Fan_Made).png|Disco Ball - 10HP Ice_Cream.png|Ice Cream - 6HP Map.png|Map - 5HP ACWAGT_TV_Pose.png|TV - 5HP USB.png|USB - 6HP STILL ALIVE (Object Twoniverse) OTIcicle.png|Icicle - 5HP MiiU.png|Mii U - 5HP Badge.png|Badge - 6HP Kite idle by xanyleaves-d7dbm02.png|Kite - 5HP Rocket.png|Rocket - 5HP Butter.png|Butter - 15HP Tetris_Block.png|Tetris Block - 15HP Rubix_Cube.png|Rubik's Cube - 5HP Mario_Hat.png|Mario Hat - 5HP Luigi_Hat.png|Luigi Hat - 5HP Globe.png|Globe - 5HP Asthma_Inhailer.png|Asthma Inhaler - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Object Mayhem) Burrito_-_OM.png|Burrito - 4HP Button1.png|Button - 4HP Image10.jpg|Dice - 5HP Donut_pic.png|Donut - 5HP Gun_OM.png|Gun - 10HP Ice-cream_-_Object_Mayhem.png|Ice Cream - 5HP JS.png|Jigsaw - 5HP Lego_picture.png|Lego - 5HP Mirror_-_Object_Mayhem.png|Mirror - 5HP Notebook_OM.png|Notebook - 10HP Phone1.png|Phone - 11HP Sh.png|Sharpener - 5HP Toast_for_wiki.png|Toast - 5HP Tune_1.png|Tune - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Object Overload) Boombox_(OO).png|Boombox - 6HP Boxing_Glove_FR.png|Boxing Glove - 4HP candy_idle_by_xanyleaves-d7dbgrj.png|Candy - 5HP Cherry_FR.png|Cherry - 10HP Coney_FR.png|Coney - 6HP Crayon_FR.png|Crayon - 5HP Disc_FR.png|Disc - 5HP Dusty_FR.png|Dusty - 5HP Globe_idle_by_xanyleaves-d7dbdlu.png|Globe - 10HP Locky_FR.png|Locky - 5HP Marble.png|Marble - 5HP Masky_FR.png|Masky - 5HP Melony's_New_Pose.png|Melony - 5HP PaperAirplane FR.png|Paper Airplane - 5HP Pearly.png|Pearly - 6HP PPB_FR.png|Ping-Pong Ball - 5HP Popcorn Pose.png|Popcorn - 5HP Pumpkin_by_xanyleaves-d8550wv.png|Pumpkin - 5HP Soccer_Ball.png|Soccer Ball - 5HP Television_FR.png|Television - 5HP Totem.png|Tiki - 5HP Toaster_Pose.png|Toaster - 5HP Top_Hat_(OO).png|Top Hat - 10HP STILL ALIVE (Battle For Sleep) BeachballUpdated.png|Beachball - 5HP BowlingBallUpdated.png|Bowling Ball - 15HP BrownieUpdated.png|Brownie - 5HP CandleUpdated.png|Candle - 5HP CarrotUpdated.png|Carrot - 10HP CharlieUpdated.png|Charlie - 5HP CompassUpdated.png|Compass - 5HP CoughDropUpdated.png|Cough Drop - 5HP CubeyUpdated.png|Cubey - 5HP EggyUpdated.png|Eggy - 11HP FebrezeUpdated.png|Febreze - 5HP FunnelCakeUpdated.png|Funnel Cake - 5HP InfinityUpdated.png|Infinity - 5HP LampUpdated.png|Lamp - 5HP MalletUpdated.png|Mallet - 5HP MozzarellaUpdated.png|Mozzarella - 5HP NapkinUpdated.png|Napkin - 5HP NintendoUltimateUpdated.png|Nintendo-Ultimate - 5HP NintendoUpdated.png|Nintendo - 5HP Peach1Updated.png|Peach 1 - 5HP Peach2Updated.png|Peach 2 - 5HP PentagonUpdated.png|Pentagon - 5HP RadioUpdated.png|Radio - 5HP RubberUpdated.png|Rubber - 5HP SunscreenUpdated.png|Sunscreen - 10HP ThreadUpdated.png|Thread - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Battle For Dream Island Recommended Characters) --Ball.png|8-Ball - 10HP Balloony hd.png|Balloony - 10HP Barf Bag 2.png|Barf Bag - 5HP Basketball.png|Basketball - 5HP Bell - -.png|Bell - 5HP Bomby 2.png|Bomby - 5HP Book 16.png|Book - 5HP Cloudy.png|Cloudy - 5HP HD David.png|David - 6HP Dora 4.png|Dora - 10HP Eggy Intro.png|Eggy - 5HP 96px-Fanny.PNG|Fanny - 5HP Grassy 2.png|Grassy - 5HP BFDI Nickel.png|Nickel - 5HP Non-existy.jpg|Nonexisty - 5HP Pie.png|Pie - 5HP Pillow.png|Pillow - 5HP Remote - -.png|Remote - 5HP 332px-Robot flower icon.png|Robot Flower - 5HP Roboty 2.png|Roboty - 5HP BFDIA Ruby.png|Ruby - 5HP Saw d- -b.png|Saw - 5HP Taco BFDI.png|Taco - 5HP Tree 3.png|Tree - 10HP TV body.png|TV - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Object Characters) Melatonin.png|Melatonin - 6HP Cab Forward DVD.png|Cab Forward DVD - 10HP Rocking Chair.png|Rocking Chair - 5HP InstagramNew.png|Instagram - 5HP Train BadgeNew.png|Train Badge - 5HP Super SNew.png|Super S - 5HP Steampowered.png|Steampowered - 5HP Flashdrive.png|Flashdrive - 5HP Asparagus.png|Asparagus - 5HP Awesome Logo.png|Awesome Logo - 6HP Laptop OC TBL.png|Laptop - 5HP 030 Bourbonnais.png|030 Bourbonnais - 5HP Minecraft Ruby.png|Minecraft Ruby - 5HP Minecraft Grass Block.png|Minecraft Grass Block - 5HP Domino Pose TBL.png|Domino - 15HP Traincraft Logo.png|Traincraft Logo - 5HP NSB Class IIX.png|NSB Class IIX - 5HP BNSF Logo.png|BNSF Logo - 5HP Railroad Crossing.png|Railroad Crossing - 5HP Seaco Conainer.png|Seaco Container - 4HP Telephone Wire.png|Telephone Wire - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Article Insanity) Axe New Pose.png|Axe - 5HP Butter Knife 2.png|Butter Knife - 5HP Cashy.png|Cashy - 10HP Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower - 5HP Cheese Grater.png|Cheese Grater - 5HP Funnel 2.png|Funnel - 5HP Guacamole.png|Guacamole - 5HP Hammock 2.png|Hammock - 5HP Iron ball.png|Iron Ball - 10HP 118px-Netty.png|Netty - 5HP Petroleum Drop.png|Petroleum Drop - 5HP Protractor.png|Protractor - 10HP Rampy 2.png|Rampy - 5HP Signy 2.png|Signy - 5HP Smoked Sausage 2.png|Smoked Sausage - 6HP Sour Cream.png|Sour Cream - 5HP Tether Ball.png|Tether Ball - 5HP Tongs 2.png|Tongs - 5HP Tranquilizer Gun.png|Tranquilizer Gun - 5HP Yoyleberry 4.png|Yoyleberry - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Challenge To Win) 5-1-2014_3-34-01_PM.jpg|Hammer - 5HP 5-1-2014_3-34-11_PM.jpg|Camera - 15HP 5-1-2014_3-35-48_PM.jpg|Melon - 6HP 5-1-2014_3-36-14_PM (1).jpg|Yellow Spider - 15HP 5-1-2014_3-37-07_PM.jpg|Wheel - 5HP 5-1-2014_3-39-04_PM.jpg|Box - 5HP 5-1-2014_3-39-32_PM.jpg|Rainbow - 5HP 5-1-2014_3-42-17_PM.jpg|Umbrella - 5HP 5-1-2014_3-42-45_PM.jpg|Asteroid - 10HP 5-1-2014_3-47-30_PM.jpg|Key - 5HP DEAD 249th-200th Gem Sign.png|249th: Gem Sign (CLOSED OUT!) Tennis_Racket_(Fan_Made).png|248th: Tennis Racket (HITTED!) Baseball.png|247th: Baseball (BOUNCED!) Ruu.png|246th: Bouncy Ball (BOUNCED!) Bomby_2.png|245th: Bomby (EXPLODED!) 3DS.png|244th: 3DS (ELECTROCUTED!) Casey's_New_Pose.png|243rd: Casey (PAGES RIPPED!) Fly_Swat_FR.png|242nd: Fly Swat (HITTED!) DodecahedronUpdated.png|241st:Dodecahedron (SPUN AROUND!) XP Error.png|240th: XP Error (CLOSED OUT!) Whiffle Ball.png|239th: Whiffle Ball (BOUNCED!) 5-1-2014_3-45-05_PM.jpg|238th: Banana (EATEN!) box.png|237th: Box (SMASHED!) Remote_(Fan_Made).png|236th: Remote (ELECTROCUTED!) Whistle.png|235th: Whistle (STOPPED WORKING!) kite_idle_by_xanyleaves-d7dbm02.png|234th: Kite (OO) (BLOWN AWAY!) BugsprayUpdated.png|233rd: Bugspray (SPRAYED!) Marker.png|232nd: Marker (DRAWN!) Clover.png|231st: Clover (BLOWN AWAY!) 5-1-2014_3-44-37_PM.jpg|230th: Microphone (IELECTROCUTED!) Fries_9.png|229th: Fries (BFDIA) (EATEN!) Cup_(Fan_Made).png|228th: Cup (SMASHED!) USB.png|227th: USB (OT) (RAN OUT OF STORAGE!) Mailbox_pose.png|226th: Mailbox (RAN OUT OF LETTERS!) Toothy_idle_by_xanyleaves-d7dbf0o.png|225th: Toothy (DECAYED!) LemonadeUpdated.png|224th: Lemonade (DEHYDRATED!) Fries 9.png|223rd: Fries (BFDI RC) (EATEN!) HeptagonNew.png|222nd: Heptagon (WAS SHOT!) Birdhouse.png|221st: Birdhouse (BROKEN!) 5-1-2014_3-45-56_PM.jpg|220th: Party Hat (RIPPED!) Pin_Jumping.png|219th: Pin (SOLDIFIED!) Good_but_Evil_Yin-Yang.png|218th: Yin-Yang (WRECKED!) Lego.PNG|217th: Lego (OU) (EATEN!) Propeller_Hat.png|216th: Propeller Hat (SMASHED!) Camera_1.png|215th: Camera (PHOTOS RIPPED!) Clock_FR.png|214th: Clock (ELECTROCUTED!) AlarmClockUpdated.png|213th: Alarm Clock (EATEN!) Clock (1).png|212th: Clock (TIME LOST!) Orange Gateruade.png|211th: Orange Gateruade (DEHYDRATED!) Lettuce 2.png|210th:Lettuce (SKIN PEELED!) 5-1-2014_3-34-30_PM.jpg|209th: Candy Cane (EATEN!) Book 16.png|208th: Book (PAGES RIPPED!) DoughForm.png|207th: Dough (SOLDIFIED!) Button_(Fan_Made).png|206th: Button (WRECKED!) Atlas.png|205th: Atlas (PAGES RIPPED!) Cupcake2.png|204th: Cupcake (EATEN!) picture_idle_by_xanyleaves-d7dbhut.png|203rd: Picture (SMASHED!) CameraUpdated.png|202nd: Camera (ELECTROCUTED!) Naily.png|201st: Naily (STABBED!) Rubiks Cube.png|200th: Rubik's Cube (ROLLED!) DEAD 199th-100th Lighter.png|199th Lighter (BURNT!) Jocky Trophy.png|198th Trophy''' WON!''' Donut.png|197th Donut (BFDI) EATEN! Basketball (Fan Made).png|196th Basketball (OU) BOUNCED! 5-1-2014 3-45-40 PM.jpg|195th Fat Alien Abducted! Hqevilleafy.png|194th Evil Leafy RIPPED! 5-1-2014 3-44-53 PM.jpg|193rd Star Exploded Bottle (Fan Made).png|192nd Bottle DEHYDRATED! BalloonIdle.png|191st Balloon (OU) POPPED! Sheffield.png|190th Sheffield RIDDEN! OO_Tissues.png|189th Tissue (OO) BURNT! Power-Ups Super Heal - Gives 5 Points Super Hurt - Takes Away 5 Points Potion Of Insta-Kill - Automatically Kills A Contestant Category:Hurt and Heal